Paradox
by RainyRain123
Summary: Bagi Levi, Hanji Zoë adalah Hanji Zoë, kumpulan paradoks hidup yang menjengkelkan dan melengkapinya. [LeviHanji]


_Dislaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing except pleasure from this fic._

_Note: AR, semi-canon, slice of life-drabble, TWT, segala kesamaan kalimat, ide, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Didedikasikan untuk adik-adikku, **Zeze** dan **Mii**, penggila LeviHanji (semangat buat UN-nya!). Terima kasih dan selamat membaca._

* * *

**Paradox**

_a LeviHanji fanfiction_

Bagi Levi, Hanji Zoë adalah Hanji Zoë, kumpulan paradoks hidup yang menjengkelkan dan melengkapinya.

* * *

.

**H**ujan

Hujan. Titik-titiknya membasahi kaca jendela, meluncur turun, bersatu dengan titik bodoh lainnya, dan hilang di balik tanah atau gerumbulan semak.

Yang Levi ingat adalah wajah-wajah familiar.

Satu wajah perempuan kekanakan, satu wajah pemuda kebapakan. Mata mereka masih terpatri di helai-helai memori dalam otaknya meski sudah lama berselang. Ingatan itu, tidak seperti objek lain dalam hidupnya, tidak berusaha dibersihkan dari debu menahun. Levi tidak ingin memaksakan diri.

Tapi sekarang, setelah melihat hujan, kenangan itu membanjir lagi, layaknya tetes-tetes air yang tumpah ruah dari atas lazuardi.

"Hujan, Levi."

Kepalanya menoleh dan menemukan wanita berkacamata sedang duduk menatapnya. Sejak kapan ia di sana? "Aku tidak dengar kau mengetuk pintu."

Hanji tergelak, "Sudah seribu kali tapi kau terlalu terpaku pada hujan."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah mengizinkanmu masuk."

Wanita itu pura-pura mengelap air mata saat dia tertawa. "Kau harus belajar bercanda, Kapten."

Levi diam saja. Dia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya untuk dapat ditarik ke dialog tidak bermutu dengan wanita ini.

"Cium, Levi."

Kali ini pria itu menoleh cepat. Mata Hanji terpejam di balik kacamatanya. "Apa maksudmu, dasar gila."

Hanji membuka mata, tampak khidmat. "Cium aromanya. Bau hujan bercampur tanah."

Oh, betul. Levi menajamkan penciumannya, "Salah. Bau hujan campur darah." Lalu dia kembali teringat Farlan dan Isabel, hujan menetes-netes dari kepala mereka yang tidak bertudung, menggulirkan darah kental dari tubuh mereka untuk kemudian bersatu dengan tanah.

Hujan begitu keji mengalirkan kehidupan orang-orang berharganya.

"Levi, pernah dengar?" suara Hanji entah bagaimana terdengar melembut di telinga. "Hujan bukan cuma menunggu reda, tapi bagaimana cara kita bahagia di bawahnya." Setelah itu Hanji tersenyum bodoh, matanya membulat dengan pameran gigi yang jarang digosok.

Levi mendengus kesal lalu beranjak, "Kau belajar apa selama ini, gadis gila. Hujan bukan untuk bermain air, tapi berteduh. Cepat singkirkan kau dan kumanmu dari ruanganku, aku mau bebersih."

Hanji protes, tapi Levi tidak mendengar. Ya, hari ini ia membersihkan ingatannya. Terutama agar figur dua sahabat tidak usang dan dimakan debu.

Dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada hujan dan Hanji.

.

**A**simtot

"Mana si kacamata jelek?"

Belakangan, kalimat itu adalah sapaan favorit Levi ketika berpapasan dengan rekan di jalan.

"Eh?" kali ini yang beruntung mendengarnya adalah Mike. Pria itu mengernyitkan hidung sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada tanda darinya dalam radius seratus meter. Ada masalah apa dengannya?"

Levi diam saja sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Levi? Barusan aku mencium rasa rindu. Apa itu darimu?" seru Mike dari belakang.

Ketika akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu menjawab, "Tutup mulut," Mike tertawa serasa merasakan aroma bunga.

"Musim semi akhirnya tiba!" ujarnya seru.

Levi menggelengkan kepala, berbalik ke ruangan lain saat gadis bersurai madu terbelalak menatapnya. Wajah sang gadis memerah. "Kapten!"

"Kau lihat si kacamata aneh?"

Petra terpaku. "Ti-tidak. Beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihat Mayor Hanji, tapi jika kau—"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Dengan itu, dia berjalan pergi lagi. Petra di balakangnya menatap lantai pilu, tapi dia tidak tahu.

Ralat. Dia tidak peka. Tapi bukan waktunya bersikap peka ketika kau kesal luar biasa. Petra bilang dia tidak bertemu Hanji beberapa hari, sedangkan Levi? Nyaris dua minggu.

Yah, bukan apa-apa sih. Masalahnya, Levi gemas separuh mati untuk menjitak kepala Haji. Tapi kepala gadis itu tidak muncul-muncul juga. Di rapat—Erwin bilang Hanji izin dengan alasan pribadi, di dapur, di kamp penelitian, bahkan di kamarnya yang Levi dobrak semalam. Hasilnya sama, Hanji hilang dari peredaran.

Ibaratnya, Levi itu kurva lengkung yang tidak pernah bertemu garis singgung.

Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti mencari. Bahkan diam-diam Levi berharap hujan datang lagi. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin tahu apa Hanji akan menghampirinya lagi seperti terakhir mereka bertemu.

.

**N**aga

Ada desas-desus kalau Hanji punya kepribadian gelap. Dan salah satunya adalah mengoleksi barang aneh yang, bukan merupakan rahasia lagi, memang dibuktikan dengan sikapnya: mengendap-ngedap dan mendesis pada setiap orang di lorong markas pagi-pagi sekali.

Pintu didobrak kencang. Lalu, sadar dengan eksistensi palang dan kunci, Hanji menunggu dengan sabar. Lima menit kemudian, muncul pria berambut sehitam malam dengan wajah bosan. "Ada apa, kacamata sialan? Hilang dua minggu, lalu menghancurkan pagiku."

Itu subuh biasa, dengan rutinitas biasa, dan cerlang-cemerlang di mata Hanji yang tidak biasa. Rautnya serius, tidak tampak sedikit pun kerutan di sisi bibir yang menunjukkan kalau dia tersenyum. Sebaliknya, ada kantung mata hitam besar di sana. Levi mengernyit ngeri. Selama mereka tidak bertemu, sudah berapa hari Hanji tidak tidur?

"Ikut aku!"

Levi sengaja tidak menolak terlalu banyak saat tangannya digaet paksa si gadis kacamata. Hanji menuju kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Levi bersidekap melihat kamar yang berbau sebelas-duabelas dengan organ dalam titan, juga serakan perkamen di segala sisi mata memandang. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari kayu bakar yang disusun asal-asalan di bawah sebuah periuk. Kayu bakar itu menyala dan meretas-retas di atar kain sobekan.

"Aku paham. Beberapa minggu ini kau gagal dengan eksperimenmu dan ingin melenyapkan diri. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bakar seluruh dinding."

Hanji memandang Levi dengan tampang kesal. "Tidakkah kau lihat, aku sedang memasak!"

Saat berkata begitu, Levi mendengar desis kecil menggelegak dari dasar periuk. "Untuk membunuhku, kurasa."

Gadis itu mengerang frustrasi. "Dengar, aku tahu kau kesal karena menyeretmu ke sini," Levi mendengus,"tapi aku ingin kau jadi yang pertama mencicipinya. Sekarang duduklah dan tunggu aku selesai, aku baru mencampur bumbu istimewa."

Levi berjongkok di sebelah Hanji. "Apa tepatnya alasanmu melakukan ini?"

Hanji mengelap tangannya di serbet kumal. Matanya melirik sebentar ke kegelapan panci, lalu mendesah. "Aku ini wanita. Memasak itu tugasku."

"Oh, kau ingin kawin, ya. Jangan cari aku, cari saja titan yang mau makan makananmu."

Mata Hanji menatap tajam, "Aku hanya ingin berbaik hati padamu. Kalau tidak mau, keluar sajalah. Aku bisa mengajak Moblit atau Erwin kalau dia tidak sibuk."

Levi duduk mantap. "Jangan kira kau bisa lari dari tanggung jawab karena sudah mengganggu pagiku." Padahal di dalam hati ia senang tidak dinomor-sekiankan.

Hanji mengangguk semangat. Dicungkilnya pegangan periuk dan mengambil isinya ke dalam mangkuk seng. Seporsi bubur jagung mengepul panas disodorkan ke Levi. "Aku dulu jago masak-masakan dengan teman-teman."

Bubur itu memiliki aroma seperti bubur pada umumnya, kecuali biji-biji kuningnya keriput. "Dapat dari mana jagung ini?"

"Aku menukarnya dengan uang terakhirku di pasar dua minggu lalu. Sebagian kusimpan untuk hari ini dan sebagian lagi eksperimen. Bagaimana? Aku terlalu baik padamu, Levi."

Levi menyedok penuh, meniup uapnya dan makan. Ternyata ini alasan hilangnya gadis gila berkacamata di depannya. Levi merasa impas.

"Lumayan. Meski kurang garam. Jagungnya juga terlalu keras, kau mau merontokkan gigiku, ya." Tapi, rontok atau tidak, Levi menghabiskan mangkuk itu tanpa sisa.

Pujian pertamanya! Entah sudah berapa malam gadis itu terjaga, mengesampingkan titan-titan favoritnya, dan berkutat dengan masak-memasak di gudang terpencil kota. Saking senangnya, Hanji berjingkrakan di tempat, melupakan posisinya di samping kompor, dan memercikkan abu panasnya ke lengan baju Levi.

Hal yang dilihat oleh prajurit Scouting Legion pagi itu sungguh mengagetkan. Kapten mereka keluar dari kamar sang mayor, wajahnya gelap, pakaiannya pitak dan mengeluarkan asap. Hal itu jadi bahan gunjingan. Dari mulut ke mulut, adegan itu dibumbui dramatis, seperti ekspresi kapten yang bagai bertemu dewa kematian, pakaian yang hampir habis terbakar, juga tubuhnya yang terbungkus asap.

Ketika berpapasan di jalan, seorang kadet berbisik dengan rekannya. "Sudah kuduga Mayor Hanji memelihara naga!"

.

**J**elaga

"Kapten!"

Seluruh wajah itu hitam, penuh arang, dan menjijikkan. Tapi Levi tidak keberatan melihatnya lebih lama daripada biasanya.

"Levi, kau harus dengar ini! Titan yang kuteliti—"

Nah, kalau sudah begini, dia terjebak.

"Jangan dekat-dekat. Kau bawa bau mematikan."

"Kejam!" Levi hampir mendengus mendengar jeritannya. "Aku kan hanya tidak sengaja terjatuh ke kumpulan abu api unggun. Ini jelaga, lho, jelaga! Lagakmu seperti melihat kotoran kuda saja."

"Itu kau tahu. Kau sudah seperti pemamah biak yang terbangun di tengah kubangannya sendiri."

Hanji mencoreng jelaga dari wajahnya dengan dua jari kanan, dan menerjang Levi ke depan. "Rasakan ini, dasar liliput tidak berperasaan!"

Karena beberapa hal, termasuk tinggi badan dan kemampuan fisik, Levi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hanji dengan mudah, lalu adu jotos dahi dengannya.

Hanji terpekik. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan!"

Tapi Levi terlalu sibuk melihat wajah corengan itu dan mata yang terpias matahari senja. Seperti langit kelam berbintang, dengan mata itu sebagai rasinya.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku melihat langit seperti ini."

Lalu Levi menarik dirinya dan menyuruh Hanji pergi mandi, sebelum beredar gosip naga peliharaan Hanji menyerang majikannya sendiri.

.

**I**nfiniti

Keingintahuan Hanji itu tidak terbatas, begitu juga kekonyolannya.

Pria itu tahu Hanji sinting, tapi kegilaannya itu benar-benar mengganggu. Sudah hampir tengah malam saat teriakan parau dari kamar gadis itu menggaung di kastil. Hanji kehilangan titan seperti kehilangan anak sendiri. Samar-samar, Levi juga mendengar lenguhan singkat bernada berat milik Oluo. Tampaknya bukan dia saja yang tidak bisa melewati malam dengan damai.

Jadi, lebih merupakan kewajiban, Levi membuka pintunya dan berjalan ke kamar gadis itu. Lalu mengetuk.

Hanji tidak berbeda dari dirinya yang biasa, tetap histeris dan menangis. Tapi Levi menyadari ikatan rambut gadis itu menggantung riskan di ujung kusut. Wajahnya becek air mata yang masih mengalir dari iris cokelatnya. Levi baru sadar mata itu besar saat Hanji tidak memakai kacamata.

Di atas segala kekacauannya, Hanji terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mainannya diambil paksa.

"Bisa kau simpan mulutmu sendiri, gadis konyol."

Hanji meraung lagi. Kali ini mengelap ingusnya dengan heboh. "Be-Bean dan Sawney! Aku b-bahkan belum meneliti lebih banyak!"

Levi menghela napas. Berhadapan dengan Hanji mengamuk lebih menguras tenaga daripada menebas dua lusin titan. "Diam, Hanji, atau kusumpal mulutmu sepanjang malam."

Gadis itu menyeka air matanya, tampak mencerna kata-kata Levi sejenak. Lalu, tanpa diberi aba-aba, mulai meracau lagi. Dari kamar lain, seseorang meringis. Cukup. Hanji perlu dibungkam selamanya.

"Ikut aku," perintah Levi mutlak. Digeretnya tangan Hanji yang berlumur campuran air mata dan lendir ke dalam lorong.

"Ke mana?" Hanji bertanya, sesegukan sambil memakai kacamata.

Levi tidak menjawab. Untuk sementara tidak ada yang terdengar di penjuru kastil selain langkah kaki mereka yang berirama dan memantul di dinding-dinding dingin lorong. Levi mengarah ke tangga melingkar.

Satu hal yang Levi tahu, ia tidak akan tidur malam ini. Tidak di bawah langit tanpa batas.

.

**Z**ig-zag

Langit begitu terang. Tinggal di kastil terpencil memang kelewat tenang. Tapi Levi tahu malam ini tidak akan begitu senyap di atap, karena Hanji Zoë berbaring di sebelahnya, masih berusaha meredakan tangis. Tapi setelah lima menit terpapar langit berkonstelasi di atas mereka, Hanji menemukan suaranya lagi.

"Lihat bintang itu. Pemanah. Aku selalu melihat keangkuhan mereka. Yang itu pasti si Banteng dan Kepiting. Dan di sana! Levi, itu Herkules! Aku tahu ayahnya, Zeus, ayah para Dewa. Kau tahu tentangnya juga, Levi?"

Tadinya Levi berharap Hanji menjaga sikapnya sedikit, tapi ia tahu tidak akan berhasil.

"Levi? Kau tidur? Kau tahu Zeus?" suara Hanji masih serak, tapi Levi mulai mendengar nada ceriwisnya yang biasa.

Meski tidak melihat, Levi tahu bunyi keresek di sebelahnya saat kepala Hanji memutar dan menatap dirinya, jelas menunggu jawaban. "Dewa bodoh dengan petir itu?"

"Hus! Dia bisa mendengarmu dari Olimpus!"

Levi mendengus kesal. "Serius, Hanji, otakmu terdiri dari dongeng. Wajar kau segila ini."

Hanji tertawa tapi mengabaikan omongan Levi. "Istrinya Hera, dewi pernikahan, yang memberinya anak-anak cacat. Bagaimana perasaannya setiap Zeus selingkuh, ya? Pasti menyakitkan." Hanji merentangkan tangan kanannya ke atas, posisi menggapai langit. "Wajar saja, keturunannya dengan Hera tidak bagus, siapapun pasti ingin punya anak yang bisa dibanggakan. Kau juga begitu kan, Kapten?"

Levi tidak tahu, benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa pembicaraan mereka dari dongeng pengantar tidur malah mengarah ke urusan reproduksi.

Sejujurnya, Levi tidak pernah berpikir ke sana. Bermimpi pun tidak. Rencananya hingga sampai kepala tiga hanya membunuh titan, menebas titan, bersih-bersih sampai debu angkat kaki dari dunia ini. Tapi saat Hanji mengatakannya, dia tidak bisa tidak membayangkan masa depan cerah, seperti rekan-rekannya yang sudah tiada.

Faktanya, tidak ada masa depan sebelum ia menghabisi semua raksasa bar-bar di luar dinding.

Meski begitu, alangkah senangnya jika di penghujung hidup dia bisa memiliki rumah sendiri dan teritori khusus untuknya. Juga beberapa perabot sederhana yang selalu bersih. Juga kaki-kaki kecil yang berlarian di teras rumah, perapian, dan kamar tidur. Juga orang yang cukup bijaksana dan tabah untuk menghabiskan hari tua dengannya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Hanji sudah ada di atasnya. Kepala dengan rambut coklat tergerai itu menatapnya, menghalangi pendar bintang-bintang. Jejak air mata masih ada di sana, dan Levi mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapusnya, merasa tergelitik oleh kulit mistik yang dimiliki gadis ini.

Hanji hampir tertawa. "Aku akan hidup, Levi. Namaku Zoë, dan aku akan hidup abadi. Tapi, jika aku tidak ada saat kau punya anak nanti, pastikan mereka tahu siapa aku dan betapa mengagumkannya malam berbintang ini, ketika seluruh dunia diam untuk menonton kita."

Entah karena apa, Levi ingin menangis dan memeluknya.

.

**O**ksigen

Oksigen. Kata benda, merujuk pada gas bernomor atom 8, dengan massa 15,994. Tidak memiliki rasa, tidak dirangkai oleh bentuk, tidak dikungkung dalam warna. Dalam jumlah besar diproduksi tumbuhan berklorofil dan dikonsumsi manusia pada umumnya. Gas penting dalam hidup.

Tapi Levi tidak tahu.

Ia bernapas tanpa ingin repot-repot mengetahui bagaimana mekanisme, atau apa yang dihirupnya. Dia hanya melangsungkan hidup, dengan insting alami manusia yang diberi Tuhan sejak zaman purba dulu. Dia hanya hidup, bertahan hidup, menebas titan, atau gabungan ketiganya.

Sesederhana itu.

Lalu kenapa setelah bertemu makhluk ganjil, absurd, dan absolut berjenis manusia dengan nama ilmiah Hanji Zoë, dia jadi bingung? Terlebih jika membayangkan wanita itu seharusnya tidak ada, Levi jadi merasa bergumul dengan benang kusut.

Apa yang salah?

Gadis itu abstrak baginya, tidak terengkuh oleh otaknya, dan membuatnya frustrasi. Tapi kalau membayangkan sedetik saja hidupnya tidak disambangi kacamata aneh itu, Levi merasa sesak. Setiap malam ia membuka mata dalam kegelapan, berpikir. Saat menebas titan atau bersih-bersih, dia teringat. Setiap sarapan pagi dan berhadapan dengan gadis berkuncir kuda yang gemar tertawa itu, Levi seperti ingin melepaskan kata. Tapi urung. Terlalu banyak hipotesis aneh dan tidak bisa diterima akalnya, terlalu banyak probabilitas, terlalu besar risikonya. Dan Levi akan meninggalkan Hanji begitu saja setelah memanggilnya, berbalik dari wajah penuh pertanyaan dan spekulasi yang tercermin dari mata sienna sang gadis.

Ah, tentu saja, Levi baru menemukan definisi oksigen baginya. Meskipun saat itu tidak ada yang bisa ia buktikan, tapi waktu yang mengungkapkan rahasianya. Oksigen ditemukan sembilan ratus tahun setelah masanya, tapi Levi bisa berkata bahwa Hanji Zoë adalah salah satu oksigennya.

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan manusia tanpa oksigen?

Tentu saja bukan terbang dengan manuver dan menebas titan.

.

**E**pitaf

o

_(Life she was, with the eyes of morning burst_

_Eternal was her name, her story lied on stardust)_

o

Bocah kecil duduk terpekur, baru saja merangkai ikatan kembang-kembang _baby's breath_ mini di depan nisan berbatu cadas. Matanya melirik-lirik, berusaha mengerti tulisan yang diukir dengan hati-hati dan teliti di batu itu, di bawah lambang sayap tumpang tindih.

Ia sudah kemari kira-kira sejak ia bisa mengingat. Sudah lama sekali. Sampai-sampai ia sudah tidak bisa melihat hantu baik hati berkacamata yang selalu menemaninya membaca epitaf ini dulu. Tapi tidak apa, ia tahu hantu itu bahagia, dan mungkin sudah berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Seseorang memanggil namanya, ia menoleh dan tersenyum, berlari menyongsong orang tuanya saat bunga-bunga bergoyang disapu angin. Ia akan kemari lagi tahun depan, dan mungkin, dengan rangkaian _forget-me-not_ di tangan.

.

.

**End**


End file.
